Don't Go Away
by Zero'sFamiliar
Summary: Jack seems to have a bit of a crush on Bunny, but what happens when he is forced to stay away from the Pooka? Can he win a game that even he isn't good at or will he win the heart of Bunny? Will his feelings for the Guardian of hope become to much for him to bear? (JACKRABBIT) Rated T for Language although still deciding whether it to be Rated M. Jack/Bunnymund
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so this is my first story, like ever, so I'm really sorry if its bad or shitty grammar! Anyway I hope you like it!

* * *

Peering around the tree that I was currently hiding behind, I spied on Bunny, watching him train. Boomerangs shot past him multiple times before returning to its owner who was doing complicated looking flips in the air.

The Warren was surprisingly peaceful today, no sounds from the egglets as they roamed around the fields, sticking well away from the large animal that was now attacking a wooden structure that was getting its face pummelled by Bunny's feet.

Edging closer I tiptoed to a closer tree to get a better look, I always liked watching Bunny train the best, the fluid movements that were precise yet powerful, the strong yet graceful hits he managed to pull off. It was far more interesting than freezing water pipes or annoying the elves at Norths workshop.

"Ya know, if you want to spy on someone you need to watch that frost of yours, snowflake."

Startled, I yelped and almost fell flat on my face in front of me. Somehow the Pooka had managed to sneak around me, while I was daydreaming about said Pooka.

Bunny was smirking and raised a furred eyebrow, looking amused.

"What are you doing behind a tree, Frostbite?"

Clutching my staff to my chest I smiled sheepishly, feeling a blush coming onto my face.

"Chasing wombats" I jabbed. Satisfied as I saw a scowl come over his face at the mention of the Australian animal. He shifted his weight forward so he was leaning slightly forward, coming closer to my face.

"Chasing a wombat, huh?" He questioned. I blushed harder when he lent in even further, tilting his head slightly, almost in a condescending manner. "Up a tree?" he finished.

Confused by him re-stating what I said, I nodded slowly. He chuckled, slow and deep, tilting his head back until he was chuckling to the sky.

My face, no doubt, was on fire by now as I stared at the Pooka in disbelief. Why was he laughing? I didn't know wombats tickled his fancy.

"What, got something against wombats, kangaroo?" I taunted, slightly flustered by his sudden laughter.

His chuckle dried up and he quickly snapped his head forward again, even closer than before, so close that I had to lean back slightly to stop my face pressing into his.

A quiet blush coated my face at that thought and Bunny noted it curiously, but obviously dismissed it as his scowl had returned and his arms were crossed over his chest.

"So tell me, Iceman, how could you be chasing a wombat up a tree, if they can't climb trees?" He said lazily, smiling smugly.

The colour drained from my face when he mentioned this. Shit. Busted.

Chuckling nervously, I shifted my wait from side to side, stepping back slightly to get away from the rabbits piercing gaze. I could never tell him I was watching him train, let alone I have been doing so for the past few weeks, I would never hear the end of it, almost like that time when North and Bunny had found me dressed up in one of Norths old clothes from when he was younger. Needless to say, there were many pictures taken, against my will, while Bunny was laughing so hysterically he had to be sedated.

So telling Bunny was out of the agenda. Should I lie? Run? Perhaps have a spontaneous seizure?

While mulling over possible things to do quickly in my mind, I felt myself being bumped in the shoulder as Bunny walked off, shaking his head, chuckling softly.

"Ya' know there aren't any wombats in the Warren anyway, contray to popular belief." He called, walking slowly back to his training area. Smiling slightly I started after him, lifting off the ground slightly and floating behind.

"Since when can't wombats climb trees?" I called back, curious.

"Since ever, ya' Gumby"

"Well that is just unacceptable" I frowned. "I thought all Australian animals could climb trees?"

"That's a koala, mate" He snorted. "And that's a vicious stereotype that's gonna end with you being punched and I'm not gonna do anything about it."

Smirking I lent against my staff, watching Bunny collect all his equipment, before he put it into a pile and left it by the glen. After a few minutes of staring I could feel my face heating again. I sighed before sinking into my staff, using it as a leaning post.

"Why do you always stare?" He suddenly asked, while tapping the ground to make the equipment disappear down some hole.

Startled by the question, I cleared my throat before answering.

"I don't stare!" I retorted to his stupid question.

"Not even a little?" He teased, coming to stand in from of me.

Fuming silently at his plain mockery of me for his own amusement, I raised an eyebrow before haughtily replying.

"I could stare at you in contempt if you want?" I airily asked twirling my staff in my hands before smirking as I walked around him.

"Contempt? Hardly, snowflake, you couldn't stay mad at me, not even if you tried." He said.

Blushing at the plain truth in his words, I clenched my staff tighter and refused to look at him as my feelings became a confusing mess.

"Ha, don't be so cocky, Kangaroo, I could stay mad at you for a century, without even a second thought." I lied, the revelation of what I said passed through my mind and just the thought of that made my heart hurt.

He was silent for a moment before responding. His pause almost too long, but not enough to make me turn around, and show him my burning face.

"Fine then, you have yourself a deal then, Frostbite, whoever can stay away the longest, wins. No talking, no touching, no meeting each other outside of Guardian business. What do you say, feel up for a little game?"

Hearing the slight hurt in Bunny's voice made me turn around alone, but the unrecognisable expression on his face is what had me staring at him, surprised.

I couldn't very well deny the offer of the game, I was the Guardian of fun, games where what I do.

"What?" I muttered uselessly, still trying to comprehend what Bunny was suggesting, stay away from him? How was the even possible, I could barely go a day without seeing him before getting fidgety. How was I suppose to stay away from a creature that has lived for thousands of years on its own.

Was this his way of wanting me to stop bugging him? To turn it into a game, so I would willingly comply, knowing that I hate losing more than anything in the world.

Breathing in a ragged breath I stared at the Pooka, who was waiting patiently for my answer, his unusual expression masked by his rough exterior facade. He had a paw extended, waiting for my hand to seal the deal.

Closing my eyes, I stepped forward and slowly lifted my hand, I opened my eyes to see him staring at me, watching and waiting, the unreadable expression seeping through the cracks if his tough face.

Gently I slid my hand into his furry one, and savoured the warmth that it held, as it would be the last time in a while that I would touch the Pooka, I bore my eyes into his, memorising his face.

I reluctantly pulled my hand from his, surprised when I felt his claws tighten ever so slightly before releasing my hand.

"Well that's that, may the best Guardian win." He smiled although it seemed forced.

He looked like he wanted to say something else, but stopped himself and tapped on the ground twice and disappeared from my view before I could say anything.

I stayed where I was for a while, trying to fully comprehend what just happened, what I had gotten myself into.

Stay away from Bunnymund? Just the thought of that sent a pain to my heart, how was I going to stay away from the person I spent most of my time stalking, thinking or hanging out with?

But just the thought of letting someone beat me, let alone the Pooka, irked me. I was at a crossroads.

Gathering my wits, I clenched my staff tighter before lazily shooting up to the sky, before heading to Norths, trying to fight back the lump in his throat that appeared every time he thought of never seeing Bunny again.

* * *

Okay so thats the first chapter, I have some good ideas fro this story, so I hope that some of you actually read it haha :) Anyway i had prepared or this to be a oneshot but I had this great idea halfway so here we are! oh and don't forget to review or send me a message, I always like to know how I'm doing or your thoughts on the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Yaaay! heeerrreee we go!~ Zero**

* * *

Landing lightly in the Santoff Claussen, my feet padded softly on the stone ground immune to its icy touch, as I miserably dragged my staff behind me, coating the floor and everything on it, including a few unsuspecting elves, in ice.

"Blargablur! Bahhrahhblur!" A gruff voice complained behind me as one of the yetis emerged from behind a wall, gesturing to his icy feet. I winced slightly when I noticed the small blisters emerging from his toes.

"Sorry Phil" I said sheepishly, trying to put as much sincerity as possible, although I know I failed when he stopped squawking and tilted his head to the side and made a noise that I could only assume was one of questioning.

Noticing the depressed expression on my face and the fact that I ignored his look of questioning and decided that the icy ground was far more interesting then the large abominable snowman in front of me, he decided to rest his furry hand on my shoulder for a few moments before walking off, still grumbling complaints about the icy floor.

Smiling slightly at the Yeti's strange behaviour, I continued deeper into the workshop looking for North. Ducking and manoeuvring past busy Yetis and elves, I chuckled softly at the mischief of the elves who seemed to be hindering the Yeti's rather than helping them, my heavy heart lightning slightly.

"Ah Jack! I have missed you dearly, no?" The burly man that was Nicholas St. North stomped through the doors of his study enthusiastically and joined me out in the lounge area of the workshop, far less crowded then the main areas. "Come, come we have much to talk about!" He boomed, grabbing my shoulders and giving it a tight squeeze and pulling me onto one of the many lounges that surrounded the fire.

"Hey North, I just dropped by to say hello, sorry, I've been meaning to come by for a while now, I've just been busy doing... stuff" I trailed off lamely, not wanting him to know that 'stuff' was in fact, me secretly stalking Bunny. At the thought of the Pooka, my joy of seeing the father figure I admired, diminished slightly and the grin on my face faltered, an action that unfortunately didn't go unnoticed by the fellow Guardian.

Letting my staff slip between my fingers and clatter to the stone floor in defeat, I slid my head forward, allowing my hood to conceal the sorrow in my eyes.

North's face softened slightly and he came and sat in the chair opposite of mine, leaning on his knees with his elbows, bringing his bright, wonder filled eyes close to my face, that was cast downwards, and stared at me intently.

"You have problem with Bunny, yes?" He asked gently. Startled by his knowledge of the cause of my sadness, my eyes shot back to his, a blush starting to paint my face.

"W-why would you think that?" I stuttered, my blush painfully obvious. North just smiled slightly before patting his belly.

"Belly knows everything" He simply stated, before turning serious again. "Jack, what happened? You have fight?"

"No.. Its just a stupid game.." I sighed. North looked at me eagerly urging me to go on. "And now we have to see who can keep away from each other the longest, and I don't know if I can do that, I-I mean I can't just back out now, I would look weak and I would never hear the end of it... It's a big mess.." I groaned and sunk my head into my hands, rubbing my eyes, urging the tears that where threatening to appear, to disperse.

"A-A game? Pfffffttt, HAHAHHAAH!" North boomed with laughter, startling me out of my spiral into self loathing, and looked at the man who, was supposed to be consoling me, was standing up, clutching his belly and letting out a deep, loud laugh that resonated through the room, hurting my ears slightly.

"Yo-you are sad because of game? HAHAHAHA! Oh MiM ! HAHAHA!" He continued to bellow, crouching over clutching his belly as though he was in pain.

Scowling and face red as a tomato, I stood up and started to walk away in annoyance at getting made fun of, who does he think he is? I told him my feeling only to have him laugh at me! Jeez why am I wasting my time with this?

"Jack! W-wait! Im sor-" North couldn't even make a full sentence before erupting into giggles, his face a mixture of laugh lines and blotches of pink and red, due to his laughter.

"Ugh, save it North, I'm not in the mood any more" I sighed, before turning around and heading towards the doors that leads out into the workshop, picking my staff up, which had been abandoned on the floor during my moment of hopelessness, using my feet before sliding my fingers along its smooth surface, watching as the magic staff react to my touch as white frost started to coat the layers of wood, tracing intricate patterns around my hands.

North's laughter subsided and grew quieter as I neared the door but as I had my hand on the steel handle, he spoke in an ominous tone, unusual, almost unsuitable to be coming from his mouth.

"Destiny it is funny thing, no? Sometimes it will work in strange way, perhaps painful way? One does not know, not even belly" smiling slightly, my grip loosened a touch, but I didn't turn around, I kept my head down and listened to the odd words coming from the old man's mouth. "But what I do know is the game you're playing, tis' a dangerous one, you, and Bunny, have much honour, and that honour, it will be the thing that kills the both of you." He concluded solemnly.

Breathing softly, my hand clenched around the door handle before pushing through the wooden door, not saying a word to anyone and ignoring the questioning gazes from the Yetis or the futile attempts for my attention from the elves, until I was far away from Santoff Claussen, leaving a very grave Guardian of wonder behind.

* * *

North P.O.V

Watching Jack go was very hard thing to do, he reminded me of son I never had, so watching one of people I care most about leave confused, upset and conflicted about feelings was something I loathed to do. But t'was something necessary, as he is but a boy, unfamiliar with dark and dangerous forces of world. However the burden of watching as this boy, so young and scared, possibly grow into someone unrecognisable, someone who despises anyone who try to get near it or comfort it, a soul whose mind is so confused about what is good or not, that it becomes demented, tortured.

And that is something that could very possibly happen to someone like Jack, someone so dependent on people that they would give life if it meant pleasing them. And that is what I am afraid of, that if 'game' is twisted by painful force of destiny, Jack will end up crushed by the results, and truly become a desperate soul, just like..._ Pitch._

_You truly are a cruel god, Manny_

* * *

**Okay so that's the end of the 2nd chapter! YYYAAAAYY! haha thanks so much to all those people who reviewed and followed/ faved this story, it just made my day when I woke up to those! anyway I love getting them so please please feel free to drop by and post one or even PM me I adore people who do that! thanks so much I love you all!**

**P.S If your confused about the whole Manny thing, im kinda basing him off Ionahi's design of him teehee check her out she's amazing (◕****ヮ**◕)


End file.
